O-desmethyl venlafaxine is a major metabolite of venlafaxine and has been shown to inhibit norepinephrine and serotonin uptake. Klamerus, K. J. et al., “Introduction of the Composite Parameter to the Pharmacokinetics of Venlafaxine and its Active O-Desmethyl Metabolite”, J. Clin. Pharmacol. 32:716–724 (1992). O-desmethyl-venlafaxine, chemically named 1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4-phenol)ethyl]-cyclohexanol, was exemplified as a fumarate salt in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,186. However, the fumarate salt of O-desmethyl-venlafaxine has unsuitable physicochemical and permeability characteristics. O-desmethyl-venlafaxine is also exemplified as a free base in International Patent Publication No. WO 00/32555.
Salt formation provides a means of altering the physicochemical and resultant biological characteristics of a drug without modifying its chemical structure. A salt form can have a dramatic influence on the properties of the drug. The selection of a suitable salt is partially dictated by yield, rate and quantity of the crystalline structure. In addition, hygroscopicity, stability, solubility and the process profile of the salt form are important considerations. The identification of a salt form that exhibits a suitable combination of properties can be difficult.
Solubility is one important characteristic of a salt form that can affect its suitability for use as a drug. Where aqueous solubility is low, i.e. less than 10 mg/ml, the dissolution rate at in vivo administration can be rate limiting in the absorption process leading to poor bioavailability. Hygroscopicity is also an important characteristic. Compounds having low hygroscopicity tend to have better stability and easier processing.